


Open the door to heaven or hell

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [5]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Son Relationship, Resurrection, Skepticism, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 5th season.





	Open the door to heaven or hell

**Title:** Open the door to heaven or hell

 **Characters:** Jim Clancy; Melinda Gordon; Rick Payne; Ned Banks; Eli James; Delia Banks; Aiden Lucas; Andrea Marino; Gabriel Lawrence

 **Pairings:** Melinda Gordon/Jim Clancy; Rick Payne/Kate Payne

 **Rating:** G

**Prompt:[128\. Wandering spirit](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to season 5. Title’s from Jen Titus’ “Oh, Death”.

  1. **Sacrifice – t.A.T.u. _(Jim Clancy)_**



Looking in the mirror was still a challenge.

He tried not to do that more than necessary, tried to avoid any surface where he could’ve accidentally seen Sam Lucas’ features, and for the most part he managed to be just fine.

When he got back home then, tired from residency, the hours feeling as long as ever in his bones, he saw Melinda and Aiden, and knew that now he could’ve easily looked at Sam’s face and feel as if everything was in his right place.

He would’ve kept being a wandering spirit, had it been necessary, but Melinda wouldn’t have let it be an option.

He had done what he had to, so that he could stand by his family. He had made a choice.

What face was needed to be with them, it didn’t matter at all.

 

  1. **What a girl wants – Christina Aguilera _(Melinda Gordon)_**



Whenever Melinda thought about Jim, there was something hitting her hardest than the rest.

It wasn’t his looks – though she knew how her girlfriends saw him – and it wasn’t even how kind and loving he was. It wasn’t the way he made Melinda feel as if she was the only woman on the face of the earth, and it wasn’t about the way he had devoted himself to their life together.

It was the way Jim understood her. The way he never doubted anything she said, how he was always in her corner, no matter how dangerous or absurd or annoying the situation turned out to be.

Let all the wandering spirits in Grandview knock on her door: she was never going to open it alone.

 

  1. **Walk through the fire – Buffy, The Musical _(Rick Payne)_**



Kate was still there. The realization it was true made him feel better, somehow, in the sense that he now knew he wasn’t completely crazy.

He could bitch how much he wanted about it, but he knew he couldn’t let her go, just as she couldn’t let go of him.

Rick could’ve lived with that. He had never been good with confrontations, even less with expressing his feelings. If she wanted to stick around, he was going to be there, pretending she was still alive, pretending that stupid accident hadn't taken her away.

Meeting Melinda might’ve been a blessing or not, but it didn’t really matter.

There was no way he was giving in to his feelings about his wife just because he could talk to her, in some way. Let Kate’s wandering spirit figure everything out on her own.

 

  1. **7 years – Luke Graham _(Gabriel Lawrence)_**



He had a good memory. Even better than most, and it was a continuous curse.

He wished he could’ve forgotten the first time he had seen a spirit, wished he could’ve gone back in time and tell that little kid it wasn’t normal, that he should’ve kept quiet, buried that ability inside of himself and pretend to be just like all the other kids his age.

Wished he hadn't spent all that time in an institution, going through all that fruitless attempts at ripping his gift away from him.

Melinda had had it so easy; she had been guided through it, she had been taught how to deal. And it didn’t matter what she had suffered because of the wandering spirits around her, it was never going to be an even match to Gabriel’s life.

It wasn’t her fault at all; but she was going to pay the price anyway, cause in Gabriel’s destroyed mind, someone had to.

 

  1. **Some nights – Fun _(Ned Banks)_**



He remembered the first time he realized Melinda could talk to ghosts as if it was yesterday.

Even better he remembered the moment she had let him talk to his father one last time.

Ned wasn’t as reckless as his mother liked to think of him, but having had Melinda in his life had given him a whole other perspective, a whole other sensitivity to issues that really mattered.

It wasn’t about what he studied in college, nor what he wanted to do with his life after that.

He wished he could see or hear them, but after all he knew it didn’t really matter.

He knew they were there, and that was enough to want to help them, to make him want to take risks to do so. Just like Melinda did, just like Eli did.

Ned had a chance at being something bigger than himself, and there was no chance in hell that some wandering spirit with a knack for hurting people was going to prevent him from doing just that.

 

  1. **Stay – Elisa _(Andrea Marino)_**



Somehow, she had known from the beginning.

She had noticed something was off. She had noticed she wasn’t hungry nor tired, she had noticed no one was speaking to her.

But in the aftermath, in the chaos of people all rushing to save what could be saved of that tragedy, she had just overlooked that.

Andrea blamed it on Melinda, somehow. Hadn't she been able to see her and talk to her, had she told her straight away she was...

She couldn’t bring herself to think about it. Not yet.

All she needed to do now was deal with the reality of things and try and forgive herself, no matter how hard it was going to be.

She was going to see that light, walk through all those wandering spirits to get to it, and she was going to walk through it a free woman.

 

  1. **Senorita – Justin Timberlake _(Eli James)_**



In his professional opinion, someone should’ve told Melinda she was crazy.

It could’ve done her some good; it could’ve led her down a different path, maybe the one her mother had taken, ignoring those wandering spirits and pretend they were all a figment of her imagination.

It would’ve made her a sadder woman, but it would’ve made her safe.

Jim hated it, Eli knew that must’ve been the case, because he was sure no man would’ve ever wanted to see his wife risk everything because of dead people.

Eli had thought she was nuts and he had told her, back then; a lot of good that had done.

Now he was walking through the town square, no one around him was talking, but he heard voices anyway.

Someone should’ve told him he was crazy. It would’ve made his life easier, definitely.

And a lot less interesting.

 

  1. **If you ever did believe – Stevie Nicks _(Delia Banks)_**



Delia had always clung hard to her sanity.

She had always needed it; after Charlie had died, she had gathered her strength and had done everything in her power to raise Ned, to make him as good a man as his father had been. And she needed to keep her feet on the ground to do that the best way possible.

It had been so easy to think Melinda was a nice woman with troubles to keep herself attached to reality. So easy to laugh her ghost talk off, so easy to pretend it wasn’t real, just because it couldn’t.

She was alone in the store right now, and something felt off; she knew that, she always did.

She took a deep breath and ignored whatever presence was trying to tick her off; it didn’t matter if a thousand wandering spirits were currently with her. She couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

  1. **Can't nobody – Kelly Rowlands _(Aidan Lucas)_**



“So you don’t think my mum would understand?” Aidan asked, frowning.

He had a hard time understanding, yet. The Shinies didn’t look nor feel threatening, but his mum and dad had always told him there shouldn’t have been secrets between them.

He liked being able to do the same stuff his mum did; it made it feel special every time there was someone in the room or on the streets that only the two of them could see.

He really disliked the idea that there were things that not even his mum could understand; made him feel lost, from time to time, that wandering spirits weren’t the only things around them.

But the Shinies wanted to protect him, he thought. And since Aidan was the only one who could see them, as they protected him he was going to protect the people he loved.

It was just another way of doing what his mum did. It would’ve been fine.

 

  1. **Set Fire to the Rain ­­– Adele _(Melinda Gordon)_**



_Jim_.

Melinda had always loved her husband name, but she had never appreciated it as much as when he had asked her to call him that way.

Sam Lucas wasn’t there anymore, nor was the empty shell which had walked next to her for the past few weeks.

Jim was there. With his memories, his name, his understanding and his love for her.

She was never going to tell him how hard it had been to convince herself he was truly there for all that time, not to give up hope, to try and cling to the signs of his existence in the ordinary life of a man whose face she couldn’t recognize.

Now it was as if none of that had ever happened. And even when she looked at the face of the man she loved, all she saw was the wandering spirit who had forced himself into that body, fighting death and himself just because he couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her.

That was true love. That was her Jim. 

 

 


End file.
